


Under The Starry Sky

by jono74656



Series: Crossing Kurt [9]
Category: Glee, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Holodeck!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seven of Nine wants to explore her singing voice post-The Killing Game, the 'Glee' Holodeck programme seems the ideal choice.</p><p>Short Glee/Star Trek: Voyager crossover drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Starry Sky

**Author's Note:**

> The crossover ideas just keep on coming...
> 
> Set post 'The Killing Game' for Star Trek Voyager, and during 'Duets' for Glee.
> 
> Title from 'It Can't Be Wrong', the song Seven of Nine sings at the start of 'The Killing Game, Part 1'.

Under The Starry Sky

 

The Holodeck doors slid open and Seven stepped inside, giving the command to seal the doors behind her before she turned to the console, fingers flying over the interface to call up the programme she'd discovered by accident when browsing the ship's database.

In the aftermath of the Hirogen takeover and the crew's involuntary Holodeck sojourn, she'd been surprised by the lingering memories of her most recent Hologrammatic persona; Mademoiselle de Neuf, the French lounge singer.

The satisfaction of performing for an audience was utterly alien to her; satisfaction was irrelevant to the Collective, and the very idea of being the centre of attention as she'd been while singing was the very antithesis of the Borg. Individuality at odds with the will of the Collective.

Still, she was no longer a drone, and she had been determined to explore this new facet of her personality.

While searching the ship's database of antique entertainment media she had discovered this Holodeck programme, based on an early 21st Century entertainment serial called 'Glee'.

She had selected the beginning of the holo-programme's second primary chapter as the optimum time for her to enter the programme, and over the last three sessions as part of the programme she had become a part of the characters' lives, integrated as a new member of the glee club.

She had been playing through the fourth part of this chapter during her last Holodeck session, but had had to leave half-way through to deal with the latest crisis to beset Voyager on her journey to the Alpha Quadrant. Setting the computer to skip to the next primary plot point she activated the programme and watched, expressionless, as the choir room of William McKinley High School materialised before her.

At the front of the room, Kurt Hummel, one of the few characters who had so far made a positive impression on her, was calmly stating that he had ended his duet partnership with the other new member of the club, the admittedly attractive Sam Evans.

Based on earlier character interactions, and the rundown of major events in the first main chapter of the serial, she theorised that Kurt's sexuality most likely had something to do with the breakdown of his partnership. She also noted that Sam did not look particularly happy at the loss of his partner, so it was unlikely that he had catalysed this breakdown.

Either way, she interrupted Kurt and offered to be his duet partner. Originally she had planned to sit out this competition, but she admired Kurt's voice and would appreciate a chance to work with him more closely. 

Kurt blinked at her several times, then bowed his head in acknowledgement and strode over to sit beside her, dismissing the rest of the room with an effortless ease that she found admirable.

He looked at her intently, and she was surprised to find herself shifting uncomfortably under the full force of his gaze. Finally he broke their intense eye contact, and arched an eyebrow inquisitively.

“So tell me Annika, why would you want to sing with me?”

Seven gazed back levelly,

“I am... appreciative of your voice, it is unique. Singing a duet with you will allow me to appreciate your voice more, and singing with you will help me develop my own voice.”

Kurt's expression was startled, and he stared at her for several seconds before a small smile curved his lips.

“That's probably the nicest thing anyone has said to me in a long time. Thank you, Annika.”

She inclined her head silently, and allowed an answering smile to cross her features.

Tears shimmered in Kurt's eyes for a long moment, but he blinked them away, and composed himself. His gaze turned assessing as he looked at her again, and he abruptly pulled a pair of headphones from his bag, plugging them into his iPhone as he began scrolling through the screens.

He made a satisfied noise and passed the headphones to her.

“Listen to this, I think it would be perfect for us.”

She quickly settled the ear buds into her ears, and he pressed play.

She sat in silence as the song played, taking in everything about it, including the fact that the two parts near perfectly matched Kurt's and her own personalities. It was also well within both of their vocal ranges. She could find no fault with his choice, and quickly assured him as such, watching a mildly embarrassed expression grow on his face at her sincere, if understated, congratulations.

Kurt cleared his throat, and quickly continued;

“The song is originally from a Broadway musical, but there is a movie version of it, and I think we should be easily able to adapt the choreography from the movie performance and blow everyone else away. That free dinner is going to be ours!”

She stared at him, caught off guard by his sudden enthusiasm, and he blushed, crimson staining his pale cheeks.

“Sorry, I tend to get a little competitive, especially since I've never won anything in here, Rachel always wins.”

Seven arched an incredulous eyebrow as she stared over at the shorter girl, one of the few people she had encountered whose lack of understanding of social interactions exceeded her own. She had been thus far unimpressed by the girl, and could not understand why she would always win everything in the club. 

She turned back to Kurt, gaze steely.

“Not this time. I have no intention of losing to that loud-mouthed fool.”

A smirk twisted Kurt's lips, and he gazed at Seven with new respect in his eyes.

“Why Annika, I do believe this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.”

Seven gave him a matching smirk, and was surprised when he reached out and ran a gentle finger along the leftover Borg technology which still covered part of her hand. He seemed completely absorbed by it, and when he realised she was watching him he snatched his hand back, colour burning high in his cheeks again.

“Sorry, it's just, your jewellery is fascinating. I don't think I've seen a piece anything like it.”

Seven smiled slightly,

“It is.... unique. One of a kind you might say.”

“Well, it's beautiful.” 

“Thank you.”

After a momentary pause, Kurt stood up abruptly, giving Mr Schuester a cursory wave before dragging Seven out of her seat.

“The auditorium should be empty, we can make a start on our number there.”

“If it's alright by you, I would like to watch this movie which has the song performed in it?”

“Oh sure, swing by tonight and we can watch it together after I get my dad settled down.”

As they left the room Seven permitted herself a satisfied smile. Not only would this programme allow her to explore her singing voice, it would also expose her to more social interactions. Hopefully this would improve her relationship with Voyager's crew, and the captain would spend less time trying to get them to 'bond.'

**Author's Note:**

> The song Kurt and Seven are going to sing is 'Take Me Or Leave Me' from Rent. With Kurt as Maureen and Seven as Joanne. I think they'd kill the song, especially the full version, instead of the cut down version Rachel and Mercedes sang in Comeback.
> 
> I'm actually overwhelmed by all these crossover ficlet ideas, every time I get one written another two ambush my brain.....


End file.
